64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Flamingo Festival
Once a year, the flamingos prepare for the dance festival at Waterlily Lake. Pauline is chosen to dance like a flamingo to be a queen, but couldn't do the skills very well. Summary Main Zoo Lucy shows her new dance moves from dance class and can't do her special move by herself. The monkeys are dancing wrong when trying to help her. Molly tells Lucy a story about the flamingos preparing for a festival. Story Down at the lake, lots of pink flamingos are preparing for this year's festival. Pauline meets up with Molly in the jungle about this year's queen. Upon meeting Isabel, she tries to teach Pauline to dance like her friends Annabelle and Mirabelle. Molly finds out she was pretending to do so. As Isabel trips over a pebble, her wing his hurt. The flamingo is unable to fly properly after an injury. She is given a body cast for her hurt wing and the festival is almost cancelled. Pauline is chosen to be this year's queen. Isabel is teaching her to dance like a pink flamingo. That afternoon, the flamingos begin to fly around the lake. Pauline is a replacement during the performance. The animals were very impressed for being this year's queen. After the festival, the animals cheer for the new queen of the year. Moral Ending Lucy is very happy with the story. She tells the monkeys not to goof around while dancing before going back to sleep. Lucy and the monkeys danced perfectly, which impressed the animals. Gallery Ep 80 2.jpg Ep 80 3.jpg Ep 80 4.jpg Ep 80 5.jpg Ep 80 6.jpg Ep 80 7.jpg Ep 80 8.jpg Ep 80 9.jpg Ep 80 10.jpg Ep 80 11.jpg Ep 80 12.jpg Ep 80 13.jpg Ep 80 14.jpg Ep 80 15.jpg Ep 80 16.jpg Ep 80 17.jpg Ep 80 18.jpg Ep 80 19.jpg Ep 80 20.jpg Ep 80 21.jpg Ep 80 22.jpg Ep 80 23.jpg Ep 80 24.jpg Ep 80 25.jpg Ep 80 26.jpg Ep 80 27.jpg Ep 80 28.jpg Ep 80 29.jpg Ep 80 30.jpg Ep 80 31.jpg Ep 80 32.jpg Ep 80 33.jpg Ep 80 34.jpg Ep 80 35.jpg Ep 80 36.jpg Ep 80 37.jpg Ep 80 38.jpg Ep 80 39.jpg Ep 80 40.jpg Ep 80 41.jpg Ep 80 42.jpg Ep 80 43.jpg Ep 80 44.jpg Ep 80 45.jpg Ep 80 46.jpg Ep 80 47.jpg Ep 80 48.jpg Ep 80 49.jpg Ep 80 50.jpg Ep 80 51.jpg Ep 80 52.jpg Ep 80 53.jpg Ep 80 54.jpg Ep 80 55.jpg Ep 80 56.jpg Ep 80 57.jpg Ep 80 58.jpg Ep 80 59.jpg Ep 80 60.jpg Ep 80 61.jpg Ep 80 62.jpg Ep 80 63.jpg Ep 80 64.jpg Ep 80 65.jpg Ep 80 66.jpg Ep 80 67.jpg Ep 80 68.jpg Ep 80 69.jpg Ep 80 70.jpg Ep 80 71.jpg Ep 80 72.jpg Ep 80 73.jpg Ep 80 74.jpg Ep 80 75.jpg Ep 80 76.jpg Ep 80 77.jpg Ep 80 78.jpg Pauline hug.jpg Ep 80 79.jpg Ep 80 80.jpg Ep 80 81.jpg Ep 80 82.jpg Ep 80 83.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes